1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, to user interface notifications.
2. Background of the Invention
With the advent of modern processing systems, the use of calendaring programs has become common both in the work place and for personal use. Such calendaring programs are available on personal computers, mobile stations (e.g. mobile telephones and personal digital assistants), and even over the Internet. A typical calendaring program presents a calendar on a display using a graphical user interface (GUI), and receives user inputs to enter calendar entries. For example, a user may, via the GUI, select a particular time on a particular day and enter a task for which the user wishes to be reminded. The user also can select a time when he wishes to be reminded of the task. For instance, the user can choose to be reminded of the task 15 minutes before the time at which the task is scheduled, 1 hour before such time, a day before such time, etc.
At the selected reminder time, a typical calendaring program can present a reminder message to the user. For example, the calendaring program can present the message in the GUI, or present the message as an audio signal. The audio signal that is presented can be user selectable. For instance, when generating the calendar entry, the user may select an audio file that consists of a sound of a ringing bell, and such sound can be played at the appropriate reminder time.